deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Hibiki vs. Papyrus
Dan Hibiki vs. Papyrus is a What-If? Death Battle. Dan Hibiki vs. Papyrus.png|'GalacticAttorney' Dan Hibiki VS Papyrus Thumbnail.png|'AdamGregory03' Description Street Fighter vs. Undertale! Less-than-powerful, small-minded, egotistical wannabes 'fight'! Will Dan finally get a victory, or will Papyrus turn him into a bag of bones? Intro Boomstick: Ugh, do we really have to? Wiz: Let's just get this over with. For every Superman, Goku, and TOAA, there's always someone like these two in between. Boomstick: Dan Hibiki, the worst Street Fighter of all time. Wiz: And Papyrus, Sans' egotistical younger brother. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Dan Hibiki Boomstick: Dan Hibiki, a guy who really doesn't need an introduction at this point, was the son of Go Hibiki. One day, some douchebag named Sagat came over and challenged him to a fight. It didn't end well. Wiz: Go managed to knock out one of Sagat's eyes, and in return, Sagat killed him. Boomstick: How does someone even knock out Sagat's eyes? Look how damn tall he is! Wiz: Dan saw this, and swore revenge on Sagat. After receiving very little training from Gouken, he went over to Thailand and battled Sagat. Boomstick: Lemme guess, he got his ass kicked? Wiz: Actually, he won. Boomstick: Wait, seriously? Wiz: But the only reason he did was because Sagat let him. Boomstick: God damn it, I knew it was too good to be true. Weapons and Abilities: *Gadoken (Weak projectile with horrible range) *Koryuken (Weak uppercut) *Dankukyaku (Weak hurricane kick) *Premium Sign (He signs an autograph of himself and throws it at his enemy) *Shinku Gadoken (More powerful version of Gadoken, but still is weak and has bad range) *Koryu Rekka (He performs two Koryukens) *Hissho Buraiken (Throws some punches before uppercutting his enemy) *Legendary Taunt (He taunts five times. Does no damage, leaves him wide open and is completely useless) *Shissho Buraiken (Punches and kicks his enemy 8 times before uppercutting them) *Haoh Gadoken (His strongest Gadoken. Still has terrible range and launches Dan backwards) *Raging Demon (Dan can perform this attack, but he's really bad at it and always misses it) Wiz: Dan Hibiki, surprisingly, has feats, although very few. Boomstick: For example, he was able to beat a group of thugs, and he also trained Blanka how to do the Beast Roll. And even though he's terrible at fighting, he somehow manages to make all the tournaments. Why the fuck do they keep inviting him in? Wiz: However, as for weaknesses...where do I start? Boomstick: Dan Hibiki is literally a walking weakness! He's pathetic, idiotic, has terrible range, is cocky and egotistical, and gets his ass beaten up by literally anything that moves; hell I doubt he could even beat a rock, he's just THAT weak! Wiz: Another thing to mention is that Dan constantly taunts. In fact, one of his special attacks is just him taunting constantly. This not only does no damage, but leaves him WIDE open. Boomstick: Dan Hibiki is SO weak, that if you looked up the word pathetic in the dictionary, you'd get a picture of him. It's no wonder he's called the worst Street Fighter of all time! Dan: I'll make this quick and painless for you, kid! Papyrus Wiz: In the Underground, there's many monsters down there. One of these monsters is Papyrus, a human obsessed spaghetti enthusiast. Boomstick: Human obsessed? Are you sure we're talking about Undertale? Wiz: Yes, Boomstick. Moving on, when Frisk came down into the Underground one day, Papyrus tried to capture it. Boomstick: I thought Frisk was a girl. How come it's just an it? Wiz: It doesn't have a confirmed gender. Boomstick: Oh great, here comes the SJW's. Wiz: Anyway, Papyrus did lost the battle against it, but he managed to make a friend of it as well. Well, that's just one of the possible routes. In another route, the Genocidal one, Frisk just kills him and continues its day. Weapons and Abilities: *Bones (Can throw them or spell things with them) *Blue Bones (Hurt you only if you're moving) *Gravity manipulation *Absolutely Normal Attack (Summons a large amount of bones. Most powerful attack) *Danmaku (Can summon a large amount of projectiles at once) *Numerous traps Boomstick: Really, that's it? Wiz: It's Undertale, what do you expect? Anyway, Papyrus has multiple feats, like being able to keep up with Frisk in combat. He also is an expert in traps and he even survived jumping out a window. Boomstick: However, like his opponent, he's stupid and arrogant. He also is too kind and has an obsession with humans and being a Royal Guard member. Yeah, there's not much to say about a guy who only appeared in one game, so let's just move on. Papyrus: I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Dan Hibiki is seen waking up from a daze as he finds himself in the Underground. Dan: What happened? Where am I? Maybe some guy around here will tell me. Dan Hibiki starts walking around until he runs into Papyrus. Dan: Hey, do you know where I am? Papyrus turns around and sees Dan. Papyrus: Halt right there human! I shall now take you in to Asgore, and join the royal guard! Dan: Take me in? You're gonna have to get past the awesome power of Saikyo first! Papyrus: I don't know what that is, but either way, you're coming with me! Papyrus charges at Dan and tries to grab him, but Dan kicks Papyrus twice and punches him. Papyrus takes the hits and hits Dan in the head with a bone, then kicks him into a tree. Papyrus then starts tossing bones at Dan, who uses a Dankukyaku to knock them away. Dan then performs the Koryuken, which knocks Papyrus down. Papyrus gets up and starts clubbing him with a bone, which causes Dan to yelp in pain. Dan: Ow! I got a boo-boo! Dan then grabs Papyrus and is barely able to throw him, knocking Papyrus into a tree. Dan runs after him and goes for a running kick, but Papyrus moves out of the way, causing Dan to crash into a tree. Papyrus starts throwing Blue Bones at Dan Hibiki, who gets hit by each one. Papyrus: Your soul is blue now, that's my attack! Papyrus then uses his Gravity manipulation to lift Dan upwards, before slamming him back into the ground. Papyrus then rushes up to Dan and throws a dropkick at him, knocking Dan backwards. Papyrus then continues to punch and kick Dan before headbutting him backwards. Dan: Ow! Alright, that's it, prepare for my ultimate attack! Dan starts rolling on the ground and taunting, before jumping into the air and giving a thumbs up. Papyrus stares in shock for a few minutes, which lets Dan deliver a kick to Papyrus, knocking him down. Dan then shoots a Gadoken at Papyrus, but Papyrus simply runs through it and barges into Dan, causing the two morons to roll down the hill and roll into a tree. Dan quickly gets up first and throws a punch at Papyrus, but Papyrus barely feels it. Dan continues to try kicking and punching Papyrus, but nothing happens, causing Dan to tire. Papyrus: You look tired human, how about some spaghetti? Papyrus holds a plate of spaghetti. Dan: No way, an awesome martial artist like me doesn't need food to survive! Dan tries to kick the spaghetti, but he trips on a rock and falls to the ground in pain. Papyrus starts laughing at Dan, which angers the world's worst Street Fighter. Dan: Mock me, will you? Take this! Dan performs the Shissho Buraiken, kicking and punching Papyrus 8 times before uppercutting him, sending Papyrus flailing backwards. Papyrus summons more bones towards Dan that spelled out "Cool Dude". Dan tries to take out the bones with Gadokens, but the Gadokens were too weak to destroy them, causing the bones to impale Dan multiple times. Dan: Argh! My legs! Alright, that's it, you are dead! Angered, Dan performs the Haoh Gadoken at Papyrus, which hits Papyrus at full force and sends him flying. This also sends Dan flying, causing him to crash into a rock and hurt his head. While Dan was stunned, Papyrus uses his Danmaku technique and summons a large amount of projectiles at Dan. Dan: Oh crud! Dan gets blasted and hit by each one, causing him to start bleeding. Papyrus sees this and walks towards Dan. Papyrus: Any last words before I capture you? Dan: I can't lose to this freak! I gotta win for my father! Dan then gets right back up and turns into Evil Dan. Papyrus gets shocked and starts to run as Evil Dan flies at him with the Raging Demon. However, Evil Dan trips on a rock and falls into one of Papyrus's bones, causing the bone to impale him right through the stomach and kill him. Papyrus: Drats, he died! He was supposed to stay alive! No no no! Papyrus starts walking away in anger as Dan's dead body is eaten by vultures. KO! Results Boomstick: Wow, what a shocker. Wiz: While Dan and Papyrus were both complete idiots and also very arrogant, Papyrus still had way too many advantages for Dan to handle. For starters, Papyrus is far stronger. Undyne once commented that Papyrus is a strong warrior, but he's too kind. Meanwhile, Dan gets beat up by high school girls. Boomstick: Papyrus was also faster, since he can keep up with Frisk. And in terms of durability, Papyrus has taken hits from Frisk, who is far more powerful than Dan. Dan was more experienced with fighting, but that isn't saying much. Wiz: The only way Dan could kill Papyrus is if he landed the Raging Demon. However, this definitely wouldn't happen for a couple of reasons. 1. He has very little experience using it. 2. Every time he's tried to use it, he always fails at it. So overall, Dan was screwed. Boomstick: Looks like Dan really impaled in comparison to Papyrus. Wiz: The winner is Papyrus. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Street Fighter vs Undertale' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Hipper's new fights Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant